Todo inicio en un bar
by o.O ' - K a s u m i - ' O.o
Summary: NejiTen - Habían tocado el cielo con sus manos y habían probado el delicioso sabor de lo prohibido; y por Dios ¡Que bien sabía! - Dedicado a Hikary no Hoshi.


**Summary: **___NejiTen____ - Habían tocado el cielo con sus manos y habían probado el delicioso sabor de lo prohibido; y por Dios ¡Que bien sabía!_

**Todo inicio en un bar.**

**By: **_Soledad de los Ángeles._

Los labios entreabiertos, carnosos, rojizos y apetecibles desprendían un suave zumbido al respirar, observo su rostro sin algún gesto en él más que la tranquilidad que dormir le podía producir. Sus deseos de besarla lo atormentaban a tal nivel que se vio obligado a buscar otro lugar en la geografía de su cuerpo que lo hiciera despejar sus pensamientos. Detuvo su mirada en las lomas y el valle de su pecho, los senos de esa mujer de endemoniadamente hermosa figura subían y bajaban con la tranquilidad de su respiración que se extendía hasta su plano abdomen que pretendía esconder una posible maternidad.

Dormida, sin preocupaciones ni imaginación, acostada a su disposición y sin recordar, por el momento, la movida noche en que dos cuerpos se entregaron el corazón y el alma en una estampida salvaje de amor. Recordó como fue gratamente recibido en su interior y como su semilla fue expandida en los alrededores de su vientre luego de destruir la muralla que los separaba del placentero acto de necesidad que se extendió varias veces más en unas horas.

Al reposar su cuerpo en su brazo derecho, para tener mayor libertad visual sobre lo que ahora podía reclamar como suyo, le hizo sentir un sutil ardor en sus hombros y dirigió su vista al lugar que estaba molestando solo para observar largas líneas rojas que seguramente fueron hechas por ella…y sonrío: ahora ella podía reclamarlo como suyo, también, y no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

Habían tocado el cielo con sus manos y habían probado el delicioso sabor de lo prohibido mientras su cabello castaño cubría con rebeldía el lecho de su bendito pecado.

**Flash Back…**

_El bar estaba vacío. El barman casi dormido y la noche cayendo por la ventana y el silencio reinaban en aquel lujoso lugar con tenues luces iluminando y protegiendo de la absoluta obscuridad._

_Los tacones resonaron en el lugar y su aperlada mirada se dirigió al objeto de interrupción, abriéndose levemente y en su mente apareció la absurda idea de que un ángel había caído del cielo y se dirigía exactamente hacia donde el se encontraba sentado. Decepcionado de que ni lo había volteado a ver con su achocolatada mirada que se dirigió única y exclusivamente al barman mientras sus carnosos labios se entreabrían para hacer su pedido._

_Extendió su mano hasta rozar sutilmente sus finos dedos y provoco que volteara, por fin, a verlo. Ensancho su sonrisa al ver que ella también lo hacia._

_.- Hola… - degusto su sensual voz y se permitió un momento de silencio apara ordenar sus revueltas ideas, pues todas implicaban pensamientos de esa hermosa chica en su lecho gimiendo y gritando su nombre debajo de su atlético cuerpo._

_.- Hermosa… - ¿Qué demonios…? – diadema._

_Sonrío de lado para dar su toque de "Don Juan", acto que no fue suficiente para poderla intimidar._

_Movió su cuerpo hasta quedar parada frente a el. Su altura era relativamente alta, de tez blanca y cabello castaño que caía en cascada hasta debajo de sus descubiertos hombros. Una camisa rosada cubría su torso y unos pequeños tirantes la sostenían sobre sus anchas caderas que también sostenían una falda negra que permitía muy poco a la imaginación dejando mostrar sus torneadas piernas sostenidas por sus pequeños pies cubiertos por unas altas sandalias. Su rostro expresivo traía un sutil maquillaje que contrastaba perfectamente con sus pendientes y con la diadema que colgaba de su delgado cuello._

_.- Muchas gracias – respondió halagada._

_El tiempo fue pasando, las palabras fluían cada vez mejor gracias a la suma de sus órdenes de alcohol._

_Con desgane vio su reloj de muñeca y las agujas marcaban exactamente las dos de la madrugada._

_.- Es peligroso que, a estas horas, una señorita decente y hermosa como lo es usted, ande deambulando por las obscuras y solitarias calles de esa peligrosa ciudad – comenzó su jugada – la lluvia allá afuera es torrencial y solo poseo el paraguas que le pueda ofrecer mi cuerpo…_

_Midió sus palabras._

_.- ¿Gastaría, usted, acompañarme a mi hogar? – pregunto cortésmente._

_Ella sonrío sin sentirse ofendida._

_.- Con gusto, pero debo de advertirle que estoy felizmente comprometida… - confeso._

_.- No creo que ese sea un impedimento para compartir la noche con un amigo que también esta debidamente comprometido._

_Y eso fue lo que basto. No sabían sus nombres, no sabían absolutamente nada de ellos más que las mentiras que fueron sus charlas en aquel bar._

_Le ofreció su mano y se dirigieron al lujoso auto que esperaba aparcado a un lado de la, efectivamente, solitaria calle._

_Una vez puestos en su objetivo, paso lo que tuvo que pasar._

_Fue una noche de amar y amar entre gemidos y caricias elevadas de tono pero dadas con cariño pero tan lujuriosas y pasionales como sus correspondientes personalidades._

… **Fin de Flash Back.**

Sus ojos por fin se habían abierto y con una sonrisa que mostraba sus perfectos dientes, susurro un "Buenos días" seguido de un juguetón beso en la nariz.

.- Esto no conlleva a ningún compromiso por parte de ninguno – fueron serias sus palabras.

Se vieron a los ojos y estallaron en sonoras carcajadas.

.- Tienes un buen gusto para vivir…

.- Neji – le dijo su nombre.

.- Tienes un buen gusto para vivir, Neji – repitió una vez sabiendo el nombre del hombre con el que había compartido las mejores horas de su vida - Fue un gusto haberte conocido – le dijo levantándose y buscando su ropa tirada por toda la habitación.

Cuando por fin la junto, extendió su mano, que fue estrechada por la del hombre aun sobre la cama – mi nombre es Tenten.

.- Fue una grandiosa noche, Tenten – dijo parándose el también, imitando las acciones de su acompañante – puedes bañarte si gustas.

Lo vio dudando por algunos segundos y un sonoro suspiro salio desde su corazón.

.- Es hora de que me vaya…

.- ¿…Curiosamente enamorada? – pregunto.

.- Solo si tú te quedas con el mismo sentimiento – siguió su juego para ganar tiempo.

Ella tomo sus tacones, no tenia ganas de ponérselos y descalza comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

.- Déjame hacerte una última pregunta – casi suplico con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Ella se volteo y espero a que sus palabras llegaran, esperanzada a que mencionaran algo que ella quisiera escuchar.

.- ¿Algún día nos volveremos a ver? – pregunto.

.- Puede que esa posibilidad exista si nuestros caminos se entrelazan en una jugarreta del destino – respondió, sabiendo que la respuesta era otra que ni a ella ni a él se les hacia provocativa.

.- ¿Quién es ese tal destino y cuanto cobra por hacer ese tipo de jugarretas?

Ella sonrió ante la ingeniosa ocurrencia y tiro lo que llevaba en sus manos al suelo. Camino hasta donde él se encontraba y extendió sus brazos a su cuello, envolviéndose, ambos, en un abrazo.

.- Que tengas un lindo día.

Tomo sus cosas de nuevo y abrió la puerta.

.- Si, por casualidad, te encuentras a ese tal destino, dile que venga, que le pagare lo que sea con tal de que algún día me deje volverte a ver.

.- Quizás…

Y las puertas quedaron abiertas para que su futuro hiciera de sus vidas lo que mejor le pareciera. Fue una cortante despedida para todo lo que había acontecido, pero ¿Qué mas se podía esperar de una noche de pasión? ¿Qué más se podría esperar de una historia que comenzó en un bar?

Sonrío con sorna al analizar la estúpida magnitud de la situación. Negó con su cabeza, regañándose mentalmente por tener ese loco impulso de seguirla y, si era posible, secuestrarla hasta que la eternidad reclamara sus vidas. En vez de hacer lo que su corazón le gritaba, se dedico a hacer un poco de café. Seguramente este seria un día muy, muy interesante…

_**Fin.**_

_¡Hola! Hmmmm… ¿Cómo están? Jojojo pues miren que yo estoy bien, me gradúo el domingo y ando inspirada._

_Este fic lo quiero dedicar muy especialmente a mi hermana gemela: Hikary no Hoshi porque este fic tenia que estar listo para el día de su cumpleaños pero yo, de muy mala amiga y hermana…pues…ahí dejémoslo, ¿no? T.T _

_Como sea, espero que todos hayan disfrutado la lectura de este…minific =) jeje. Soy caso perdido, ya se._

_Hablando de casos perdidos: ¿a que no seria divertido mandarme un review? Jajaja ¡SIIIIIII! Ya se que me quieren tirar de un barranco…pero por lo menos déjenme ver el partido de Honduras-Mexico mañana._

_¡FELIZ CUMPLE HIKARY NO HOSHI! Mejor tarde que nunca ;)_

_Abrazos y besos con muchísimo cariño._

_**Soledad de los Ángeles.**_


End file.
